


Soul Stone

by bennijie



Series: Jacob + Kevin [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Angst and Humor, Bad Jokes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), OC has powers, Soul Stone (Marvel), This is really cringy, friends in weird places, im preparing for endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennijie/pseuds/bennijie
Summary: Waking up in the soul stone is a bit of a head spin, but not if you find someone to hang out with.As much as he tried to deny it, deep down he hoped no one was here with him. He longed to see another person in this form of prison with him, but he had been walking for what felt like hours now and he figured out a few things.1. He had no need to eat. Not once had he thought about eating something and not once had his body craved something to eat.2. He had no need to get thirsty. He ran for a little bit to test it out since he was literally walking in a few millimetres of water and he didn’t get thirsty or did his throat get dry because of his heavy breathing.3. The water on the floor didn’t attach to his clothes, it was like those weird inventions where if you spray your clothing, the water or tomato sauce just comes/slides right off. He didn’t want to try drinking it.4. He was probably in purgatory.





	1. Chapter 1

Water, his back was wet, he could feel it through his jumper against his back and he could feel it between his fingers lightly.

The colour orange, almost like the sunset but brighter. He felt like the only different colour where he was, and he hadn’t even gotten up yet.

The boy in the water floor rubs his eye tiredly and sighs loudly. He himself was surprised that he was as calm as he was as slowly pieces of what happened rushed to his head like a train unwilling to stop.

People were disappearing, left and right, he remembered hearing the skidding of car wheels followed by a crash and the sound of someone crying. Beyond the horizon was a plane going into a nose dive before coming back up again. He watched as someone’s phone dropped to the ground in front of him, a pile of ash fluttering into the wind like leaves on a windy day.

He took a step to run, but to run from what? People were yelling and screaming to run away from some invisible horror that was killing millions. His leg gave out on the second step, and his hand was gone and just a moment before he hit the ground, he swore he could hear a song on the radio on full blast in a car that suddenly stopped beside him.

_‘Ooh, I wanna dance with somebody’_

He chuckled on the floor of this new place to himself. He must be going insane. This is just some crazy dream and he just can’t wake up from it.

He stands up shakily and looks around. Nothing for miles around him.

He let out a hushed ‘okay’ to himself and patted himself down for anything. His phone was in his back pocket, the time was unknown, it was just random numbers flickering where the time was meant to be and there was no reception. At least it was at 80%, he shut it off completely to keep it that way.

In his front pocket was a switchblade. He always had it on him as weird as it sounded, but it was a parting gift from his grandpa. He mentally kissed it, being lucky that he had some sort of protection and something that grounded him to back home.

He also had his ear phones, his wallet with his driver’s license with some money and a lighter.

He took one more look around, looking for signs of life before taking off in a random direction and keeping an even pace as he tried to figure out a way to get out.

 

* * *

 

As much as he tried to deny it, deep down he hoped no one was here with him. He longed to see another person in this form of prison with him, but he had been walking for what felt like hours now and he figured out a few things.

  1. He had no need to eat. Not once had he thought about eating something and not once had his body craved something to eat.  
  

  2. He had no need to get thirsty. He ran for a little bit to test it out since he was literally walking in a few millimetres of water and he didn’t get thirsty or did his throat get dry because of his heavy breathing.  
  

  3. The water on the floor didn’t attach to his clothes, it was like those weird inventions where if you spray your clothing, the water or tomato sauce just comes/slides right off. He didn’t want to try drinking it.  
  

  4. He was probably in purgatory.



He wanted to test out a theory of he can’t get hurt by using his knife to cut the tip of his finger, but that theory was quickly busted by being a genuinely sane person and not doing it.

As well as seeing a figure in the distance.

He rubbed his eyes and squinted. That was definitely a real person the way it walked mainly.

He bit his lip and walked a little faster.

“Hey!” he cupped his mouth and screamed. “Hey!”

The figure stopped and looked around before laying its eyes on him. He figured out the figure was a boy, about the same age as him by the looks of it.

“H-hey!” The boy shouted back

Wait holy fuck.

Is that Spiderman?

He'd seen the guy on the news lots of times, as well as plenty of trending youtube videos. He never really thought he'd meet the guy in real life. He looked like he was going to put on his mask that was tightly gripped in his hand, but he didn't in the end. There was no point really, he'd already seen his face.

“Holy shit” He breathed to himself and slowed down into a small jog before coming to a complete stop.

By the looks of it, Spiderman had seen better days, his hair was messy, costume an absolute mess, torn in several places and scratches in those places.

There was a story there, and there was no doubt it was going to be told.

He couldn't help his vulgar language “What the fuck happened to you man, you alright?” he asks, a little concerned.

“Oh uh” he nervously laughs “Long story. I’m Spider- I suppose saying my hero name makes no sense here, huh?”

He looked like the kid was going to start crying. He’s a kid, just like him, except he can’t sling to walls and catch buses with two hands like it’s nothing.

“Yeah” he agrees, “I’m Jacob,”

“Peter” Spiderman smiles and readjusts his posture.

“You hurt anywhere?” Jacob asks

“No” he says “Just, strangely cold”

“You are wearing basically a latex suit” Jacob jokes as he takes off his hoodie and throws it to the boy spider.

He stares at it for a second. “Thanks” and slides it over his head

“No prob bob”


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob couldn’t make any jokes over the fact that half the universe is dead. He can’t make a single joke; half the universe is dead.

He’s dead.

They’re dead.

But he remained cool about it, screaming inside his head as loud as he possibly could. The only thing he could ask was.

“Was space cool?”

Peter looked at him strangely, almost disappointed in the question. Half the universe is dead and he’s asking, _‘is space cool?’_.

Peter nods “Yeah” he says, “For the time that we weren’t fighting Thanos and his bad guy friends, space was cool.”

“Of course, it was” Jacob tries to lighten the mood “You met aliens and a wizard and you lived to tell the tale. Well not lived but you get what I mean”

Peter chuckles lightly. “Yeah, I get it” he shoves his hands into the dark hoodie. “Do you think we’ll see the others?” he asks

“Others?” asks Jacob back “If you were on space, and I was on Earth. Which is millions of light years away. Maybe, depending on how big this place is”

Peter nods silently and stares at the water ground. “It’d be good if I’d see someone I know…” there’s a moment of silence before a brief amount of panic. “I mean! You’re great company! That’s not to say I don-“

“I’d like to see my cat” Jacob interrupts with a smile “Black cat, his name is Kevin. Little bastard but I love him to bits”

Peter’s face softens as he huffs a smile. “I’d like to see Mister Stark or my Aunt, May”

“That’s nice” Josh smiles “To be honest, I find this entire situation hilarious for me”

“What do you mean?” asks Peter

He wanted to almost say _‘This is hilarious because we're dead’_. But Jacob didn’t really think that was a good idea. So instead he said this.

“What are the odds that purple grape homer Simpson wants 6 gems with a big glove so he can kill half of humanity, kill his own kid for it and actually succeed? I get that we live in a world of superheroes and aliens but that’s not something you wake up to everyday”

That’s the only joke he could come up with.

“I suppose you’re right” is the only thing he says


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Ben prompts a question.
> 
> josh is immortal btw, i know it seems weird to just jump on it but i wanted to add something to make him think that this wasn't such a big deal or be not attached to the situation if you get what i mean?

Jacob didn’t think hallucinations would be part of the purgatory deal.

He didn’t know the man, but he could easily tell Peter did, in the way that they talked from a distance, almost as if he was too afraid that it was a dream and if they were to touch, he too would turn to ash like they did. But they also talked like they haven’t seen each other in years, well that Peter had seen the man in years… but with that familiarity in his voice like they’d spent an entire lifetime together.

Even if it was just a moment ago it was the two of them.

Peter finally asked the million-dollar question “Do you know where we are?”

“The soul stone” the man simply said, hands in his pockets. “I’m not real, I’m just a figure of the soul stone, same consciousness but not really at the same time, does that make sense?”

Peter painfully nodded and looked down at the ground. Josh decided to speak.

“Do you know how to get out?”

The man perks up at the boy and shakes his head. “I wish I knew to be honest.” He sighs “It’s not up to you kids now” he says “You’re in the end game now… and it’s up to them”

Jacob perks an eyebrow. “Them? Oh”

The others who didn’t get snapped.

“I do know this” He says “your soul is tied to many people in the stone by some string, just follow and go where you think is right and you’ll find those tied to you”

Peter’s voice was strained “Uncle Ben, I… I don’t understand”

“Neither do I Pete”

Jacob half expected him to say ‘with great power comes great responsibility’ or something cheesy like that. Like in the movies where the heroes have almost lost all their hope and someone close to them relights the spark.

But just as he came, in the blink of an eye, he vanished.

Jacob heard Peter from beside him take in a shaky breath.

“Hey, can we take a break?” Peter says quietly.

“Yeah, I was just thinking that”

The two of them sat down in the shallow water that made them cool but didn’t make them wet. It secretly freaked him out. Jacob laid on the ground beside the distressed boy with his hands behind his head as a pillow. Peter lazily sat with his legs against his chest, trying to wrap his head around it.

Without even thinking, Jacob says out loud. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost”

Peter was quick to snap back with a mumble. “Because I did”

Jacob didn’t say anything else and instead focused on the sky and the orange clouds that floated above them silently as the hero beside him sounded like he was secretly freaking out, breathing heavily with choked breathing.

Jacob's hand somehow wandered to his back trying to comfort him softly rubbing his back. He understood, and that’s why he didn’t say anything.

“What was it like for you?” asks Peter when his breathing becomes more even. “When you came here?”

“I don’t know” Josh admits “What do you mean?”

“Well… was it painful or scary for you?” he asks head turning towards him as Jacob sat up. “I could…” he trails off thinking of what to say “A part of having these spider powers… I could feel it coming like a sense in a way I mean, it was soft if that makes sense. Like before a tsunami I suppose, where the tide goes out and then slowly it all comes bigger and faster.”

Jacob grips the bottom of his yellow shirt nervously.

“And I could” He sighs “I – I guess feel my entire body being ripped apart and getting put back together because of the heightened senses”

“I get it” Jacob says, feeling the tension radiating off of him “It’s kind of funny to me really. I just saw people going around me, people dying and leaving and then I couldn’t feel my leg hit the concrete and I thought _‘oh that’s a bit strange’_ ” he bites his lip “And then I fell… and I woke up here”

Peter hugs himself “Were you scared?” he asks, and softly Jacob could hear him admitting that he was.

Jacob really thinks for a second, He’s tried dying but it never worked, sometimes on purpose, sometimes not. He wasn’t suicidal it just happened sometimes, his body just repaired itself over time like anyone else or if the damage was too much, he’d die and wake up somewhere different in a different body.

He wanted to answer with an _‘I don’t know’_. But that was really bullshit and he didn’t have the guts to lie to a new friend. Especially since he just saw his dead uncle.

He shrugs with a hum like it was nothing. “Numb, felt numb”

“Really?”

Jacob shrugs “Yeah”

“Okay”

 


	4. Chapter 4

They walked for 3 days Jacob had estimated. Within that time, they met a Father and son, Peter put on his mask for her as soon as they saw the two specks in the distance. They introduced themselves and the little boy’s eyes immediately lit up when Peter and the boy’s eyes locked together.

Jacob and Peter talked to the father for a long time. He looked worn and explained that he was looking for his wife, since he saw her disappear as well and they lived all the way in the UK as well. Which gave Josh a little bit more information on how vast the soul stone really was.

“Have you seen anyone who was dead before all this?” asks Jacob as Peter and the young boy were chatting a little off to the side.

“Uh yeah actually” the man said “My mother died of cancer last year, told me to go this way. Probably to find Spiderman and make my son happy. He’s been so broken up about this, I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re doing all you can sir, that’s enough” Jacob replies

That made more sense. A lot of people would be tied to Spiderman or any avengers who came here. He theorised out loud that the young boy thought highly of Spiderman and that connection is what manifested his grandmother’s appearance to find him.

“Thank you” the man said with a smile “It’s good to see some good honest people around here. How long have you guys been here?”

Jacob turns to watch the young boy punching Peter’s hands, playing happily. “I’m guessing it’s been about 2 or 3 days maybe” he says “the time on my phone doesn’t work”

“Yeah” the man says watching them as well, hands on his hips, looking a lot more relaxed “My phone and watch are pretty much busted. You two working on a way out?”

“Something like that” Jacob says with a sigh “I’m hoping Spiderman’s ties to the avengers can lead us to some answers”

“Makes sense” the man says and looks over Josh’s shoulder. “As much as I hate saying this, we should get going. Oliver, let’s go.”

“I hope you find your wife” Jacob says sincerely “Stay safe”

“You too kid, see ya Spiderman”

“Oh, uh bye” Peter says watching Oliver run to his Dad and the both of them watch them walk away as they turn their back and walk in the other direction.

Jacob wondered to himself how the extent of how their souls connected. It was a big place and it took them at least 2 days to find someone that was remotely close to them, and even that was a stretch. When the family was out of ear shot, Jacob turned to Peter with a questionable look on his face.

“You said your wizard and alien friends were dusted right?”

Peter perks up. “Yeah?”

“Then it should be easy to find them, right?”

“I thought so too” Peter admits “It’s weird how we haven’t seen anyone in relation to you, no ghosts or friends, or even any of mine”

Ugh “I suppose it’s a good thing” Jacob says “Not seeing any family members or friends in here” that’s good enough

“I guess so” Peter admits, and they continue walking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jacob reflects on his travels.

Jacob enjoyed travelling.

He enjoyed the thrill of being alone to himself and meeting new people so he could exchange stories. He enjoyed going new places, seeing new sights and sounds, it’s where he’s meant to be. Jacob had been like this for as far as he could remember, or as far as he could remember having Kevin in his life.

The two of them had been travelling for 5 or 6 years now. They had their fair share of adventures and they helped people along the way he played with those who were alone and saved those from going too far. But, he never stayed for too long, he didn’t enjoy crowds or being surrounded, their thoughts were too loud for him to handle.

He justified it as _‘I just need some time to myself_.

How he was etching for his freedom now. The invisible walls of the soul stone was chocking him with every passing moment, staying in one place but constantly moving. He wasn’t even truly sure about his new friend, Peter Parker.

He was great company, don’t get him wrong. Peter was funny and kind to him over the days they spent together walking. He really did consider him to be the second friend he’s ever made, even if it was because of some unkind circumstances.

He was suffocating.

“Are you okay, Jacob?”

Peter’s voice cuts through the stiff air suffocating him. He was a metre or so in front of him walking silently and making a passing comment every now and then, but he hadn’t been paying attention.

Jacob was quick to answer, not missing a beat. “I’m alright”

Peter is quiet for a few moments.

“We’ll get out, don’t worry about it”

“I’m not worried about that” Jacob says, walking beside Peter and keeping his head up. “Just getting tired of seeing the same stuff over and over” That wasn’t a complete lie, but Jacob was always an inward person, feelings inside and anything else outside.

“Oh” Peter says “Yeah, I get it” he says “I’m getting tired too. But, I’m glad I found you and not someone else”

“Not even that girl you’re into?” Jacob teases

“No that’s-!” he sighs “I don’t know, I think I’m losing my- “

Jacob struck his hand out suddenly, earning an ‘oof’ from Peter as he harshly collides with his arm. His eyes were locked in front of him, something in the distance that made Jacob feel uneasy. It wasn’t until Peter looked up that he understood what was happening and his mask appeared. 

A light.

But not any sort of light, it was strange and had an effect on them. Almost pulling them in.

Jacob took a step forward.

 


End file.
